truth or dare
by emielli
Summary: I was bored, wrote a t/d game with me, my friends and Gundam ppl. Also has spin the bottle. Some wufei torture


Disclaimer: I don`t own GW or any of the peeps.  
  
Author Note: I`m incredibally bored, and I have a band concert today,   
so I decided to write this.   
TRUMPET`S RULE!!  
*******  
(Emily walks into the room with: Duo, Heero, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa)  
  
Emily: Ok guys. I`m incredibally bored so we`re going to play a game.  
  
Duo: 7 minutes in--  
  
Emily: No way!!!! Truth or dare.  
  
Quatre: With only 1 girl?  
  
Emily: Good point, cat.  
  
(Door opens and Emily`s friends: Samantha and Barbara walk in.)  
  
Barbara: Hey!  
  
Samantha: Wwwwhhhhhhaaaaaaatttttttt`sssssssss Uuuuuuuupppppppp!  
  
Everyone: ::sweatdrops::  
  
Emiy: ::mutters:: Maybe that was a mistake.  
  
Heero: Tell me about it.  
  
Samantha: Yea... hey!  
  
Emily: Oye. Anyways, we`re playing truth or dare. Who wants to go first?  
  
Duo/Samantha: Me! ::death glares each other::  
  
Emily: Sammy, go ahead.  
  
Samantha: Yea!! ::sticks toungue out at Duo:: Ok. Heero, truth or dare.  
  
Heero: Truth  
  
Samantha: What do you think of um... Duo?  
  
Heero: He`s annoying. Ok, Trowa. Truth or dare.  
  
Trowa: Truth.  
  
Heero: How far have you and Catherine gone?  
  
Trowa: Ugh! We`re borther and sister man! Gross!!  
  
Heero: Yeah... right...  
  
Trowa: Wufei, truth or dare.  
  
Wufei: Truth.  
  
Trowa: How far have you and Barbara gone.  
  
Wufei: Injustice! ::gets a nosebleed::  
  
Barbara: ::smiles, and hugs Wufei:: Let`s just say Leggo my eggo!  
  
Everyone but Wufei: ::laughs::  
  
Samantha: Duo your turn.  
  
Duo: Emily, truth or dare.  
  
Emily: Um... dare.  
  
Samantha: ::whispers something in Duo`s ear::  
  
Duo: Ok. Emily, go into that closet for five minutes with Quatre.  
  
Emily: ::They go hand in hand to the closet::  
  
*loud 'noises' are heard*  
  
Samantha: ::Looks at Duo:: Maybe that was a mistake.  
  
*loud 'noises' grow louder*  
  
Duo:This is getting disturbing....  
  
Barbara: ::stopwatch:: They've only been in there 15 seconds.  
  
~*~*~*5 minutes and 45 seconds later*~*~*~  
  
Emily and Qautre: ::come out of closet panting::  
  
Samantha: ::Smirks:: Have fun?  
  
Emily/Quatre: ::blush::  
  
Duo: Hey, did you change shirts?  
  
Quatre: ::Looks down, at a Hawaiian print shirt:: Ooops. ::They blush brighter::  
  
Emily: For a change of subject, Heero, truth or dare.  
  
Heero: Truth  
  
Emily: Are you planning on marrying that laptop?  
  
Heero:Yeah-I MEAN NO! ::sweatdrops::  
  
All: Problems...  
  
Heero: Shut up.  
  
Duo: I`m bored. Let`s play another game.  
  
Emily: Like what?  
  
Samantha: Spin the bottle.  
  
Duo: Yea!  
  
Emily: Um... I guess so. I`ll get a bottle. ::Leaves the room:: back. ::Sits down, and puts bottle in the middle  
of the circle:: Who goes first?  
  
Duo/Samantha: Me! ::death glare again::  
  
Quatre: Why don`t you go, Emily?  
  
Emily: Might as well. ::spins the bottle and it lands on Quatre::  
  
Quatre: ::Smiles::  
  
Emily: ::Kisses him on the cheek::  
  
Quatre: ::Spins it and it lands on Emily::  
  
Samantha: With toungue this time.  
  
Quatre/Emily: ::blush, then french each other::  
  
Emily: ::Spins it, lands on Quatre::  
  
Duo: Uggh! Let someone else spin it.  
  
Emily: Ok, Duo.  
  
Duo: ::Spins it. Lands on Wufei:: WHAT THE HELL-  
  
Emily: This is PG Duo.  
  
Duo: -O!  
  
Samantha: ::Smirks:: You have too.  
  
Duo: ::Grumbles::  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!! I AM SO OUT OF HERE! ::leaves::  
  
Barbara: Wait for me, Wuffie. I need some... help. ::Leaves too::  
  
All: ::sweatdrops::  
  
Heero: I think i`ll levae too. ::leaves::  
  
Trowa: ::Walks out behide him::  
  
Duo: They`re like a bad yaoi story.  
  
Samantha: well, I have-to-go-somewhere-to um... ::thinks:: Oh, Duo, come with me.  
  
Duo: Sure baby! ::They levae together::  
********  
Emily: Ok. This is over. It`s beddie-by time.  
  
Quatre: Please review in the little box thingy.  
  
Emily: yeah, PLEASE?  
  
::They walks off together in the direction of a bedroom:: 


End file.
